Empty containers or cases with fixated sidewalls require large storage spaces. Thus, containers are known which include foldable sidewalls in order to reduce the empty transport volume accordingly.
Such foldable containers typically include a container base with a rectangular plan form, wherein the foldable sidewalls are linked at the edges of the plan form through hinges.
When the sidewalls are in a folded up position, the sidewalls are connected to one another through an interlocking catch engagement, wherein typically respective engagement latches at one pair of sidewalls disposed opposite to one another engage behind respective engagement hooks at the other pair of sidewalls disposed opposite to one another.
For many containers, the sidewalls are configured taller than half the width of the container base, so that the sidewalls overlap when the two oppositely disposed sidewalls are folded towards one another. Thus, the sidewall folded down last protrudes at a slant angle beyond the outer face edge of the sidewall folded down last and is not placed parallel to the base of the container, but at an angle thereto, meaning in a slanted position. When several containers are stacked on top of one another, this causes a respective bending moment on the upper sidewall placed at a slant angle, which causes a risk of deformation or damage over time. For such containers there is a further disadvantage in that several folded down containers may not be stably stackable on top of one another.
In order to overcome the advantages to link the sidewalls at edge bars of the base which have different heights, so that the sidewalls are linked accordingly at a different elevations, wherein the sidewall linked at a lower elevation is folded down first and the sidewall linked at a higher elevation is folded down subsequently, wherein both sidewalls are aligned in a planar manner relative to the base when they are in a folded down position.